England in South Africa in 2019/2020
England Cricket Team in South Africa: 2019/2020 This series between South Africa and England was influential as Jack Flow showed that his 728* in the Ashes was no one-off, and later in the series, Manuel Marzon started to take wickets at a furious rate. = Tour Matches: = First-Class: England Vs South Africa A England: 1111/5 (165) Jack Flow: 509 (311) Robert Flueur: 3/409 (43) South Africa A: 115/10 (41) Jaques Flueur: 92* (156) James Anderson: 6/33 (11) South Africa A: 57/10 (22) England won by an Inngs and 939 runs = Test Series = Test 1: Durban South Africa: 789/10 (195.2) Aiden Markram: 215 (305) Manuel Marzon: 6/102 (30) England: 1276/10 (200.3) Jack Flow: 403 (411) Kagiso Rabada: 4/211 (43) South Africa: 811/10 (142.1) Hashim Amla: 326* (395) James Anderson: 6/215 (45) England: 325/0 (20) Jack Flow: 215* (59) England won by 10 wickets Player of the Match: Jack Flow Test 2: Cape Town England: 1147/2 (156) Jack Flow: 516* (229) Dayl Steyn: 3/325 (32) South Africa: 419/10 (111.5) AB de villiers: 111* (101) Manuel Marzon: 5/35 (15) England: 221/0 (21) Jack Flow: 119* (51) South Africa: 322/10 (91.4) (Chasing 950) Faf du Plessis: 121 (215) James Anderson: 5/121 (42.4) England won by 627 runs Player of the match: Jack Flow Test 3: Johannesburg South Africa: 320/10 (93) Aiden Markram: 221* (295) Manuel Marzon: 9/20 (20) England: 1886/10 (216.2) Jack Flow: 601 (309) Vernon Philander: 5/241 (45) South Africa: 119/10 (40) Aiden Markram: 43 (71) Manuel Marzon: 9/2 (10) England won by an Innings and 1447 runs Player of the Match: Manuel Marzon Test 4: Centurion England: 1771/10 (301.2) Jack Flow: 315 (294) Kagiso Rabada: 4/416 (75) South Africa: 92/10 (40.2) Dean Elgar: 47 (132) Manuel Marzon: 9/7 (15) South Africa: 67/10 (30) Hashim Amla: 21 (53) Manuel Marzon: 10/12 (10) England won by an Innings and 1612 runs Player of the match: Manuel Marzon Player of the series: Jack Flow = ODI's = ODI 1: Bloemfontein England: 556/0 (50) Jack Flow: 335* (162) South Africa: 221/9 (50) Aiden Markram: 175* (132) Manuel Marzon: 5/31 (10) England won by 335 runs Player of the Match: Jack Flow ODI 2: Port Elizabeth England: 594/2 (50) Jack Flow: 415 (122) Kagiso Rabada: 1/131 (10) South Africa: 98/10 (32) Kagiso Rabada: 32* (45.1) Manuel marzon: 8/19 (9.1) England won by 496 runs Player of the match: Manuel Marzon ODI 3: Centurion South Africa: 315/8 (50) Faf Du Plessis: 79* (85) Manuel Marzon: 4/42 (10) Enlgand: 320/1 (16) Jack Flow: 201 (36) Kyle Abbott England won by 9 wickets Player of the Match: Jack Flow ODI 5: Cape Town England: 656/0 (50) Jack Flow: 455* (111) South Africa: 331/2 (50) Aiden Markram: 225* (132) Manuel marzon: 2/42 (10) England won by 325 runs Player of the Match: Jack Flow Player of the series Jack Flow = T20I's = T20 1: Cape Town South Africa: 67/8 (20) AB de Villiars: 32 (54) Manuel Marzon: 5/11 (4) England: 72/0 (2.2) Jack Flow: 72 (14) England won by 10 wickets Player of the Match: Jack Flow T20I 2: Johannesburg England: 260/1 (20) Jack Flow: 151 (54) Chris Morris: 1/55 (4) South Africa: 150/3 (20) Aiden Markram: 100* (73) James Anderson: 2/34 (4) England won by 110 runs Player of the Match: Jack Flow Player of the Series: Jack Flow Analysis England won all 10 of their International matches and set mutiple records Test: Overall Stats: England: Batting Bowling South Africa: Batting =